dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Engrid
"I've felt your power, brother, and in the mortal realm I am far stronger than you'll ever be, but don't worry, I'm not without mercy. I aim to show you the same amount of mercy that you showed me." : —Engrid Personality Engrid drives completely off chaos. He is ruthless, cynical and unimaginably cruel. He has an unending hatred for the mortal races, deeming them worthless and weak. History Dabura ruled the demon clans for thousands of years while his sons Engrid and Katan served under him. Growing tired of his fathers rule and lack of motive to conquer the mortal races, Engrid gathered a legion of followers and started a revolution against his father Dabura. Katan and Dabura fought valiantly but they were overwhelmed. With Dabura killed there was nothing to stop the demon legions from opening a portal to the mortal world and invading it as well. Nothing except Alastor, a legendary demon sword. Engrid searched far and wide for the legendary Alastor and failed. But where his brother had failed Katan had succeeded. Taking the demon sword in hand Katan was able to defeat Engrid and his legions and seal away the portal between the two realms. Despite Katan's heroic efforts to keep balance between good and evil, many demons managed to escape through the portal and arrive on Earth. Being small in number the demons saw themselves incapable of conquering the mortal realm as they were so they scattered and settled up on Earth and patiently wait for their master Engrid to once again open the portal and allow the demon legions through to spread chaos and destruction into the mortal realm. Story When Worlds Collide When Maragai, Dio, Gosai and Max Banders were exploring an ancient tomb they unintentionally disturbed the sleeping placed of a sleeper agent known as Pyrokon that was sent to Earth thousands of years ago. Immediately Pyrokon opened a portal to the Middle Realm and freed Engrid from his imprisonment. Now once again free to spread chaos across the world Engrid opened a portal to planets Namek, Vegeta and then to Maikai where his demon armies awaited to invade the mortal realm. Many of which passed through the Namekian and Vegeta portals in order to conquer those realms as well. After hundreds up on thousands of years of observing the Northern Quadrant, Engrid was aware of everything that had happened on Earth, Vegeta and Namek, and what interested him the most was the ruthless nature of the Saiyans. As his second act of cruelty, Engrid passed through the portal to planet Vegeta and murdered King Vegeta along with most of his royal guard. Proud of his actions, Engrid sent a telepathic message to everyone on planet Vegeta, and announced what he had done and even went as far as to tell the entire planet of the existence of the Dragonballs on Earth, hoping to cause a secondary war between the Earth and Vegeta over their possession. A King Steps Through Katan, now King of Makai follows Engrid's armies through the portal and quickly destroys each of the portals to ensure that not a single demon from the Emerald Dragon would step foot on mortal soil. Along with the portal he single handed slaughtered several legions of demons in his wake. The first to greet him was none other than Engrid himself who revealed that due to Katan's status as the King of Makai his power is reduced in the mortal realm. A fail safe the Kaioshins implemented in order to keep Dabura himself in check, but due to Engrid's blood line he was immune. After Engrid's explanation Pyrokon stepped in and performed the ceremony needed to seal Katan the same way he had sealed Katan and in a flash of light Katan was sent to the Middle Realm and Engrid took Alastor for himself which gave him Makai like power. Experimentation on Saiyans After sealing his brother away Engrid no longer had anyone else to stand in his way so he went into hiding on planet Vegeta where he started to experiment on captured Saiyans. His research showed that when a Saiyan was exposed to his own blood they became far more powerful and obedient to his commands which lead him into developing Engrid's Curse. When his research was perfected Engrid set out and observed a few warriors that caught his interest through his incarnations (which appear to be female variations of Engrid's appearance). The first to fall pray to his curse was Kross and following behind him was Asuka. He is currently searching for a third. Abilities Only a few of Engrid's abilities have been revealed thus far. Omniscient Engrid knows everything about everything that occurs in the Northern Quadrant just as North Kai does. This was ability he obtained after claiming Alastor for himself. All of Dabura's, Katan's and every King of Makai's past's knowledge was absorbed into him as well. Limited Omnipresence Thanks to the power he obtained from Alastor, Engrid can also create countless incarnations of himself that can silently observe countless locations at once. This allows him to keep tabs on the mortals should they ever prove to be a threat to his power. However, this ability drains quite a bit of his power due to his half-human blood, which requires him to rest for months at a time. Cursed Blood See Engrid's Curse. Relationships * Dabura - Engrid never liked his father due to how much favoritism he showed when dealing with his brother Katan. The jealousy Engrid slowly built up over the years might have been what sparked his revolt in the first place. * Katan - At one point Engrid did care dear for his brother but their different views on mortals lead to their growing distant over the years and eventually into enemies. * Pyrokon - Pyrokon is a nothing more than a pawn to Engrid and he cares less if he lives or dies. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Emerald Dragon Category:Halfbreed